The End of Days
by Avatar of Wurms
Summary: 200 Years in the future, in the absence of the discovery of the Stargate, it falls to Earths Wizards to deal with the threat the Goa'uld System Lord Ba'al poses to the planet.  PROBABLY DEAD.
1. The Planetary

**Authors Notes: This is my first story and this is the first chapter of a hopefully epic length tale.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own SG1, SGA, SGU, or Young Wizards. If I did there would be longer and more seasons and movies done perfectly (especially Fred). So if anyone could get me ownership I would appreciate it.**

Nita Rodriguez III was not having a good day. Probably the most valuable person on Earth had decided to try and get a job on a starship a couple of months ago, and to her horror he had gotten the position. It wasn't that she had anything against working on spaceships, she would have humped at the opportunity, but even with the technological advancements over the past 100 years it was still much more dangerous than remaining on Earth, and they couldn't lose some like _him, _not again. There hadn't been this much trouble with people like hum since her ancestor, Nita Rodriguez the First's time. She was going to have to call the President again and see what could be done, and those talks always ended badly. And if that failed she would have to get one of her people on it, and do so without explaining the problem.

**Authors Notes: Sorry this was short, I can't really do long chapter until I have character names, which I am terrible at making up. So to help me along I have a contest. The first person to figure out why **_him_ **is so important gets to name him.**

**And the person who figures out what position Nita Rodriguez III holds gets to name another very important yet to be revealed character.**

**As a last note, I discovered on my previous English paper I am very bad at grammar and such, please point out any mistakes.**


	2. The President

**Disclaimers: I do not own SG1, SGA, SGU, or Young Wizards. If I did there would be longer and more seasons and movies done perfectly (especially Fred). So if anyone could get me ownership I would appreciate it.**

**In this chapter we will meat the President, and learn more of what has happened in the last 200 some years.**

**Please review. **

Frank Smith, President of the United Nations 1, was having an excellent day. There had not been any problems for the last few months, everything had been running smoothly. Although admittedly, there had only ever been one sizable problem since the nuclear crises about one-hundred years ago. That crisis was in-fact the reason all of the nations had joined together and his job existed. What had really made him happy was the two pieces of news he had received this morning from his science advisory.

The first was related to the biggest threat to Earth in the last fifty years. During the second term of the seventh President of the UN 2, the world's telescopes had detected a large cloud of meteors heading toward the planet. Calculations had shown that they would in-fact collide with the planet. However this had not created the panic that was expected, although there was some, it was mostly curbed be the confidence that the scientist could fix it. After all they had made so many advances in the past couple of decades (they had a permanent lunar colony now for crying out loud) surly they could get rid of a couple of meteors. Frank Smith, however, was not so assured. This is why he had worked so hard to become the president, so he could be sure that the problem would be solved, and this morning he had been told that the nuclear warhead kept on their space fleet for emergencies would be more than enough to deal with the meteors.3

The other news was possibly even more significant. The head of the Space Flight Development Company had announced that they would soon be revealing, "The Next Big Thing in Warp Drive." The last two times the company had used this phrase was when they had announced that they had figured out how to build a warp drive engine and when they had built a small scale working model. Frank's science advisory board was confident that this time the Space Flight Development Company would be showing off a full scale warp engine. Frank couldn't help feel that he was partially responsible for this, he had after all gave them the tax break that had allowed them to work at this pace. And to be honest, they really needed this thing; Earth was becoming overcrowded. While the lunar and Martian habitats had helped, they were limited in size. Only small areas of Mars near the south pole had soil good enough to grow the plants necessary for food and oxygen. The habitat on the moon of course, had to have almost everything shipped in. Now, however with the warp drive they could spread out into the galaxy. They could have done this before with generation ships, but not anywhere near enough people had been willing to spend possibly the rest of their lives in space. Soon they could get to the Centuari system in only a few months. Sure, implantation of any large scale project would have to be done after the meteor cloud was dealt with, but that would only be in a couple of years.

While he was dreaming about the future, Frank's secretary walked in the room and said, "Sir, there is a woman on the line for you. Nita Rodriguez, I think it was. She had the codes to get directly to you, do you know who she is, because I have never heard of her before."

Frank's head instantly turned when he heard Nita's name. Why, he wondered, did I have to get rid of the last president's secretary, he already knew about Nita. "Yes," he said, "I know who she is, put her on." While his secretary left to turn on the video link4, Frank pondered the cruel twist fate had dealt him. He had been having such a good day and had thought that nothing could ruin it, but he hadn't even considered _her_. It wasn't necessarily her in particular; although she could be a pain to talk to, she knew seemed to know everything. For example, he hadn't given her the codes to get through to him, one of her people had hacked the government's data banks and lifted the code, she had admitted as much in their first discussion; although she had used the word convinced, as if her agent had actually convinced the computer to give up the code. Either way, what he hated most about her was that she never seemed to have good news and that she stood for people that seemed to operate outside the laws. Even if they didn't do anything wrong, there was nothing stopping her people from doing so. "Here goes nothing," Frank Smith said as he put Nita Rodriguez on the video-com.

1. Like the United States but with all of the nations of the world instead of the states of the United States.

2. Four year terms, maximum of two terms, same way the U.S. does it today.

3. They hadn't been close enough to get an accurate reading, at this time in the story the meteors are still quite a while off, but almost in operational range of the U.N.'s spaceships.

4. Its about 200 years in the future, of course they don't use regular phones anymore.

**Well there is another chapter.**

**In the next Frank and Nita argue and I drop more hints about who/what **_**him **_**is.**

**Please leave me reviews**


	3. The Predicament

**Disclaimers: I still do not own SG1, SGA, SGU, or Young Wizards since no one has been able to fulfill the request in the last disclaimer. I'm waiting guys.**

**Thanks go out to Robby Cartwright, my first reviewer. You're great! He also helped me name some characters. Anyone else who reviews will probably get the same honor.**

Frank Smith sighed, turned around, went into his office, turned on the scrambler to prevent any sounds from reaching the outside, and turned on the video screen. Nita Rodriguez was looking back at him with a smile that was obviously faked. Frank did not even bother to try smiling at her, it would fade once they started talking after all.

"Mrs. Rodriguez." Frank said curtly.

"Mr. Smith." Nita responded likewise.

"So, what problem do you wizarding folks have this time?"

"First off, the problem doesn't just concern us 'wizarding folks', and second why do you always assume it's a problem when I call?"

"Honestly, why do I always assume it's a problem when you call? What kind of question is that? You know very well that the only time you have ever called without a problem you wanted my help with was when you called to introduce yourself and your whole bizarre secret world to me."

"Really, well name one example of a problem I have called to ask your help for."

"Lets think, hmmmmmm, oh I know; just last month you called to tell me about the dinosaur running loose in New York. You also mentioned that it came through the wormhole that you previously called to tell me did not work." By this time Frank was getting quite aggravated and had raised his voice about twenty decibels.

"Now hold on for a minute, the dinosaur wasn't a problem, he was a wizard just like the rest and thus on our side…"

"Wha…" Frank started to say before Nita cut him off.

"You know very well what side; we went over it the first time we talked. Back to the topic, yes we do have a problem, one in which you are very well equipped to handle, since you have veto power over who is appointed to the positions on the space ships."

"Why would you need me to deny someone a position on one of the spaceships, is the person a threat."

"Quite the opposite actually." Nita responded casually.

"If there is no threat, why do you need me to veto this individual's appointment?" Frank responded, quite confused at this recent turn in the conversation.

"This man cannot be allowed to leave the planet due to the danger it would pose to himself and thus the entire planet."

"I have to issues with that; first, are you implying that the space program ran by the U.N. government is unsafe, and second how does danger to one man equate danger to the entire world?"

"Oh no, your U.N. space program is much safer than any done in the past, but it is still more dangerous than staying on Earth, and we cannot afford any chance that Earth's last abdal."

"Hold up, you lost me with that last bit, what's an abdal?"

"I haven't told you about them before?" Nita said in a tone of amazement. She then shook her head and continued. "Well I suppose I better tell you about them know. Abdals are direct conduits of the One's power to the physical universe, each planet inhabited by self aware beings usually has somewhere between five and a dozen of them. They don't outwardly appear any different from normal people, but they are very innocent and kind people, and may display unusually powers, such as the ability to be in two places at once. The hardest part about knowing one is that you can never tell them what they are, if they know they are no longer an effective conduit of power for the One, and because the sudden difference of energy flowing through them the spiritually collapse in on themselves and die."

"That seems like a bad design."

"We didn't design it that way, that's just the way it works. But the important part for you is that Earth only has one abdal left and without him alive Earth's wizards will not have the power to keep the world working."

"Excuse me, I was under the impression that the government kept the world working." Frank replied angrily to what he saw as an insult to the government and him personally.

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way, although we do pitch in occasionally, no, what I was talking about was keeping the actual planet in working order, the effects of the rampart industrialism that took place decades ago put a giant strain on the planets ecosystem, Earth's wizards spend most of there time these days keeping it from going over the edge while it slowly recovers." Frank couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic in the first part or not, which only served to anger him farther.

"Back up a bit here, why cant the abdal leave the planet, and don't give my that codswallop about the danger posed by space travel, we both know the ships have state of the art safety measures."

"First of there is always a risk involved with space travel, no matter how small it has been made by technology that does no exist on a planet, and secondly if he is away from the earth for to long the abdal will develop longing for the planet that may cause him to resort to desperate and stupid measures to return to the planet. Stupid measure like opening an airlock or trying to fly a fighter with no flight training."

Frank hid his surprise while he said, "I can see how that cold pose a problem so lets figure out if there is anything I can do to help, I have other things to take care of. I can not sign a veto order without reason to suspect that the individual in question, what is his name by the way, is unfit for duty for reasons not know to the people who make the appointment and I need to tell them what those reasons are. I am assuming that you have such a reason that could conceivable be made available to the public without damaging your secret?"

"I can not tell you who the individual is unless you agree to keep him off of the ship, and unfortunately I have no such reason."

"In that case I can not help you so unless you have another plan, I have other matters to attend to, so if you will excuse me."

"Actually, I do have a back up plan," Nita said with a hint of smugness in her voice.

Frank, who still had his back turned in his attempt to end the conversation, sighed quietly and asked, "Alright, what is your back up plan."

"Put one of my people onboard the ship to watch him and be able to transport him back to Earth if the need arises."

"I am hoping you have some one in mind who is actually qualified, because there is no way I am getting someone unqualified aboard a spaceship, no matter how important this abdal is."

"Oh, I have some one very qualified in mind, I assume you remember Aidan Pierce" Nit put a picture of the man's face up on the screen.

Frank studied the face trying to remember where he had seen it before. Suddenly it clicked, this was the man who had hacked the government security system1 so Nita had access to this top security channel and had thus started him on the path to the headaches he received every time he had to deal with Nita and her magic. He could still remember the shock he felt when the man's face appeared on his screen and told him Nita wanted to talk to him. Frank took a deep breath and responded "You can not be serious, why would I ever put _**him**_ on a government starship?"

"Because of the other problem that will develop if the Abdal dies that I neglected to mention before."

"Oh, and what problem would that be?" Frank asked, wishing he could just get this over with.

"Nuclear holocaust. If the abdal dies, people's attitudes will start to deteriorate, until all that is left in them is hatred and distrust, and I do mean everyone, including the people at the weapons controls of the starships armed with nuclear warheads meant to protect the planet from the asteroid cloud that is slowly approaching the planet. Trust me on this one, I have read enough history in the manual, every time a planet loses all of its abdals, things go very bad very fast."

"You do realize this seems quite farfetched, the death of one person leading to all of that trouble."

"Why would I lie to you, I have never done so before so why should I begin now, for that matter why would someone lie about something this serious."

Frank sighed again, Nita had appoint, as far as he had been able to discover, everything she had told him about in the past had been the truth. "Alright," he said, "I suppose I can make sure get Aidan Pierce gets on the ship as long as he applies for a posting on it and there is still a computer technician spot open for him, that is what he will be applying for I assume? And by the way, what ship is the abdal going to be on?"

"The _Elbrus_2, I believe there are still a few spots open for a computer technician available."

"All right then, I'll make sure that Mr. Pierce gets a position aboard the _Elbrus_."

"Thank you, I will never forget the service you have performed for the future of the planet." And with that Nita Rodriguez cut the video screen's connection.

Frank sighed, he knew that she would forget about the 'service he had performed for the future of the planet' the next time she needed something from him.

"Well that went rather well." Nita said out loud after she cut the connection with Frank Smith.

"I don't know why you didn't just suggest plan B to him first since you knew he would never accept the that first plan you gave him, and is it really necessary to antagonize him as you do every single time you talk," replied Greg, her pet turtle from where he had been watching the conversation from just outside of the cameras range.

"You know as well as I do that he always rejects my first plan, after all, you are the one who pointed that out to me, and I proffered my plan B, it doesn't infringe on anyone's free will, accept maybe Aiden's, but he'll enjoy the assignment, even if he wont admit so. By presenting it second I gave Frank the illusion that he had scored a victory over him, making him more likely to accept it. And I happen to like antagonizing him, it helps me get through the conversation without outright yelling." Nit stopped talking and looked around before speaking up again. "Do you remember where I set my manual down?"

"You wouldn't have this trouble if you would just use a wizardry to find it or if you just got a computerized version like practically everyone else does these days," Greg responded snidely.

"I happen to like the weight of the book and the fell of the paper, and you know I don't like using wizardry for small things like that," Nita replied with mock anger. "So come on where did I set it down last."

"You have a really terrible memory."

"Why do you think I decided to get a turtle?"

"I thought elephants where known for there memory, not turtles."

"Do you think I could get an elephant to fit in here," Nita responded to Greg with a smile on her face. " Besides with how long lived you guys are I figured a turtle was bound to have a pretty good memory."

"Alright, I'll tell you where you left it as long as you promise to bring me some lettuce."

"Deal," Nita said, grinning widely now, Greg never passed up an opportunity for food."

"You left it in the bathroom when you took it in for a bit of research before you took your morning shower."

"Thanks Greg, ill bring back your lettuce as soon as I message Aiden to let him know the mission is a go."

"You watched to many bad spy movies as a child didn't you?"

"No ragging on my taste in entertainment or no lettuce for you."

"Stop making idle threats, we both know you wouldn't dare."

"Oh, be quite I have work to do," Nita said over her shoulder as she left the room to get her manual.

"Don't forget my lettuce!" Greg cried as she turned in the hallway and began heading toward the bathroom and away from the kitchen.

1. Nita hadn't bother to tell Frank that Aiden had used wizardry to talk to the security system into letting him get through to the president's personal video screen, she figured it would only further upset him.

2. The spaceships are named after tall or famous mountains, to symbolize humanity reaching into the heavens, or I just needed a good source of names, you decide.

**Huzzah, it is complete. That one took me a lot longer than I had hoped, I hope I didn't cause to many people to wait to long. O wait, as far as I can tell only one person has actually read my story (grumble grumble grumble) Thanks again ****Robby Cartwright!**

**Next Chapter will probably be up before this Sunday, the 27****th**** of June 2010, but I cant promise anything. It will be a short chapter, but will introduce the bad guys. Aren't all of you excited? O wait again, I have almost no fans, So please review so I know that you actually took the time to read my foray into creative writing, and to boost my confidence/ego.**

**If you didn't notice I also added chapter titles, with this update, now you should be able to quite easily figure out Nita's title/job/position.**


	4. The Watchers

**Authors Notes: No notes till the end, so if you're the kind of weirdo who only reads these, scroll all the way down.**

**Disclaimers: I still do not own SG1, SGA, SGU, or Young Wizards. This is also not likely to change anytime soon, so why do I bother with these disclaimers? Oh yeah, lawyers.  
**

In orbit high above the earth a small ship had been keeping watch over the planet for the last several weeks and it was merely the most recent in a line of similar ships that had done so since humanities first successful test of a warp drive engine about ten years ago. The ship was gray in color and was shaped like a tetrahedron with one point elongated so as to house the ship's cockpit. The ship was equipped with a cloaking device incase one of the numerous telescopes; both radio and visual, that existed on or near the Earth happened to become pointed at it. The cloaking technology would not have stopped Earth's wizards from finding it had they the inclination to look for it but they did not have the slightest idea Earth was being watched; no one did.

The ship was known as a tal-tek by the races that used it and could comfortably contain up to around five crew and passengers; this particular tal-tek contained two members of the humanoid race know as Jaffa. These two Jaffa, named Sal-tek and Ma-rek were under orders from the being the considered to be their god, who went by the name of Ba'al, to keep a watch on Earth. This was only one of a large number of spy operations Ba'al had enacted to keep a watch on developing planets so that the main portion of his fleet was free to engage his enemies among the other members of the race he belonged to, the Goa'uld.

Both Sal-tak and Ma-rek found their assignment of watching Earth to be incredibly dull since the likelihood of any significant progress beyond small scale warp drive engines being made in the two months that the were to watch the planet was practically nothing. Other planets that other groups of spies had watch had required decades or even centuries to advance from a small scale, proof of concept warp-drive engine to a full scale drive capable of propelling a large space ship through the stars. Because of this knowledge, the two Jaffa spies were understandable shocked when the human race managed to accomplish the same level of technological increase in barely over ten years. After recovering from there disbelief and making additional scans to verify their findings, Sal-tek and Ma-rek took out a small grey sphere and contacted Ba'al's flagship.

* * *

The aid that delivered the news of the spies who were stationed above Earth to Ba'al was justifiably worried; the last aid that had reported news that caused a significant delay in Ba'al's conquest of his fellow Goa'uld had found himself floating in space shortly thereafter. Since it was his master's policy to eliminate any worlds that could pose a threat to his power in the near future and since doing so required the diversion of a sizable portion of Ba'al's fleet, the aid who was to deliver the news of Earth's startlingly fast spaceflight progress did not entertain high hopes for his future. And thus when his master merely smiled and told him to leave, the aid was very confused. But he did not let this delay his exit; he did not wish to test his luck. On his way out, he noticed a glint of red coming from a table near his master's bed.

**For the correct experience of the following Author's Notes, please read them while listing to that music that plays at the end of every PBS show.**

** This chapter was brought to you by the internet services of the Villa Linda Hotel in Vecta, Germany and by usage of the family laptop.**

** And also by readers like you.**

** Special thanks for the reviews and support of Robby Cartwright, Celestrail, and MouseyCat.**

** Next time on the End of Days, Nita and Aidan Pierce discuss the future of Earth's last abdal.**


	5. The Wizard

**Authors Notes: well, this is coming out a lot latter than I had hoped. The first version was ready by my self imposed due date, but upon review it was really really bad. So I had to completely redo it, which takes me a while. But hey, its up now, so enjoy.**

**Chronologically this starts shortly after Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimers: Nope, still don't own either series, and with my current job I'm not likely to have the money to do so any time soon. Darn**

Nita tried contacting Aiden via the Manual(1) as soon as she had retrieved it, only for it to remind her that he was sleeping. "Dang it," she thought out loud, "I forgot the time difference between here and Australia again."

At her outburst, Greg spoke out from his mouthful of lettuce, "In your defense, usually when you try to contact him he is awake at some ridiculously late time."

Nita smiled, Aiden's day job was a computer programmer for a major software company, and he had a habit of staying up late working on his current project, but tonight was evidently one of the rare nights he actually went to bed at a reasonable time. Nita then had her manual leave a message for him, asking for him to contact her as soon as he woke up, and went to work in her garden.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

At nine o'clock in the morning (Australian time) Aiden Pierce woke up to find the message alert sequence blinking on his manual's screen.(2) Sighing, he pulled himself out of bed and walked over to his computer, plopping himself down on the chair and opening the Manual's messaging functions. Seeing that the message was from Nita he sighed again. "What does she want this time?" he thought while opening the message.

Aiden read the message, reread it, and for good measure, read it a third time. The message was short, all it said was "Contact me when you wake up, we need to talk about the you-know-who." Aiden was annoyed with the crypticness, as there was no way, to his not inconsiderable knowledge, that the manual's communication features could be listened in on. He figured even if they could be, the only person they would really not want knowing what they were talking about would have no problem guessing, just like him, that Nita was referring to Earth's last abdal. Aiden sighed for the third time this morning as he went to the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee; he figured the conversation would require at least one, if not more of them.

After getting his cup of coffee, Aiden sat down in front of his manual and opened up a two way video conference with Nita's manual. Shockingly, she picked up the 'call' almost immediately.

"Ah, hello there Aiden, how are you this morning?" Nita asked as soon as she picked up."

"Fine, and yourself?"

"Oh, not too bad. By the way, I got you a spot on a space ship."

"I'm glad to hear th….. WAIT, WHAT! A spaceship? How did you pull that off?"

"I talked to Frank about the abdal, and convinced him of the importance of having someone on there to watch after him."

"Before I even get to the abdal getting a spot on a spaceship, how did you convince Frank to let me on? I'm not exactly his favorite person, what with the 'hacking' of his mainframe and all that."

"Ah, you see, you were my plan B."

Aiden smiled at this, Nita had a way of getting Frank to agree with her plan B's. He suspected that it was because Frank thought he was scoring a private victory against Nita by forcing her to resort to them. Of course, Nita just made her plan B's her plan A's and vice versa. That way, she won, and Frank thought he won. He then said, "So assuming I go along with this, which I don't have to since it isn't coming from the Powers themselves, what exactly would you want me to do?"

"Oh, come on Aiden, we both know you've always wanted to go into space on a spaceship(3). That's one of the reasons I chose you for this task."

"Fine, you got me there, I do want to go. But the question still stands, what do you want me to do?"

"It's really pretty simple, watch the Abdal, and if he displays any signs of extreme homesickness, get him back to earth immediately.

"And if I go on assignment?"

"That shouldn't be a problem; the Powers know that earth only has one Abdal left, and they don't want us going down the tube anymore than we do."

"Sounds good, so back to the first question, why is the Abdal going on a spaceship?"

"'Cause he applied for a position and got it."

"So he wanted to go into space? That seems a bit strange for someone who is the link for the One's power to Earth."

"Well, the link still works fine as long as he's not all that far away, and our ships never leave the system."

"True, so what ship am I on, you never said. Oh, and what position did you sign me up for?"

"Ah, it would be the Elbrus as a computer technician of course."

"Isn't that the one Rachel Berenson is captain of?"

"Um, I think so, why?"

"Well, I've been following the space program, and from what I've seen, she sounds rather… 'militant'"

"That won't be a problem, will it?"

"Oh no, I'll be fine, she just wasn't my first choice for a commanding officer."

"Well, you had better start getting your things together, you ship out, or should I say up, in one week. Talk to you later. Bye."

Nita abruptly cut the communications before Aiden could respond, so his reply was heard only by himself. "Only seven days! I haven't the slightest idea what I need. Okay, maybe I have an idea, but still." Realizing that no one could hear him, Aiden muttered, "She cut me off, typical of her to leave after saying something like that. Uhh. I'm going to need some more coffee." He then set to work looking up what he would need to bring with him for his new job as a computer technician abroad the U.N.S. Elbrus.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

1. The wizards Manual is capitalized when used as a stand alone item, lower case when used in reference to it being an individual wizards 'copy' of it. I think it works similarly to capitalizing conventions for the Bible.

2. At this point in Earth's history, personal computers have become so ubiquitous that nearly all wizards have the computerized version of the Manual. Nita doesn't because she's sort of old fashioned.

3. As a wizard, he has other options. Unfortunately they are all rather power intensive, so he wouldn't really have a reason to use them.

**Hoped you all enjoyed. Oh, and PRESS THE BUTTON, you know you want to.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
